High-voltage power generation systems are used, for example, for supplying regulated high-voltage direct current (DC) to a vacuum tube, which pushes electrons to flow from a cathode to an anode and generates X-ray emission. The power generation system typically comprises a transformer module which has a high secondary-to-primary turns ratio and converts a relatively low-voltage alternating current (AC) to a relatively high-voltage AC. The power generation system may further comprise a voltage multiplier module which utilizes diodes and capacitors to further boost the high-voltage AC from a secondary winding of the transformer module, as well as to convert the high-voltage AC into the targeted high-voltage DC.
In a conventional power generation system, the transformer module includes at least two transformers and the multiplier module includes at least two multipliers electrically connected in series and each coupled to a corresponding transformer. When the number of the multipliers is too small, in order to achieve a high-voltage DC output, each multiplier must include many diodes of one type coupled in series and capacitors coupled in series, and the capacitors must have large capacitances. The diodes in series exhibit a voltage unbalance effect due to a reverse recovery process of the inconsistent series diodes, and induce over voltage damage. When the number of the multipliers is too large, the multipliers and the transformers need a lot of room, which in turn results in a bulky package and an increased cost.